The overall objective of the project is to perform a symphonic work providing physiological assessment and validation of hypophysiotropic hormones and substances. The goals for the current year are to make a multiple channel perifusion system for testing GH releasing hormone (GHRH), and prolactin releasing hormone (PRH) of the hypothalamus. We have established a method for collecting hypophysial portal blood under electrical stimulation of various regions of the brain. The blood extracts will be tested for GHRH and PRH activity after removal of somatostatin by affinity chromatography. We also hope to generate a good antiserum to dopamine for use in answering whether dopamine is the physiological prolactin inhibiting factor. In addition, we also plan to generate antisera to known hypothalamic hormones with different recognition sites.